Morty
Morty 'is a young mage best friend of Falcon and Yuuta . Apparence Morty is a young dark skinned guy. He has a very muscolar body, He also has a relaxed expression on his face. As for his clothing, he wears alot of costumes that expose his skin; His usual attire consists of an open shirt, or a black/red tank. Personality He seems to be reserved and quiet, a bit shy but sometimes funny and cheerful too. When fighting he likes to show all his power and streng, (whent he transforms into his animal souls,) he is wild and like to do some acrobatics moves. History Morty comes from a little village, his father was a mage who always was in travel and her mother also was a mage, his father left the family becose he didn't want to stay with his family, he worked with dark mages, his mother was very sad and became ill, after a long training Morty left home to start his journey while his mother is being treated by a doctor. Magic Abilites '''Wind Magic: ' * '''Flight: Through the use of Wind Magic, Morty is capable of lifting himself high up in the air, in order to move around freely, evade attacks and cross long distances in short times. * Wind Wall (魔風壁 Mafū Heki): Morty creates a wall of wind to defend himself * Aerial Shot: Morty swipes his hand and levitates rocks in the area, which are then shot at the target. * Tornado: Morty makes a tornado to hit the target. * Wind Ball: Morty create powerfulls ball made of wind to attack the target Take Over: * Animal Soul: Wings: A variation of Animal Soul: Bird in which the he changes only his/her arms into wings (he can make appear wings in the back without transform his arms), whilst retaining the rest of his/her human features. * Animal Soul: Tiger: Morty partially takes on the form of a tiger. In this form, he is very fast, he can do full body take over or just ransform his hands. * Animal Soul: Panther: This is the form that Morty uses the most, in this form he is fast and strong, he have the ability of a panther and fighting abilities too. * Animal Soul: Cat: Morty partially takes on the form of a feline.(like tiger and panther), he can transorm into areal cat to hide. Trough his Take Over he can do he can attack with his wind magic and ice-make. in Animal Soul: Panther he can do powerful darkness spells: * Dark Capriccio: '''A beam of darkness is fired from Morty's hands. * '''Dead Wave: The user sends a wave of ghosts rushing towards the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself. The full power of this attack is, however, unknown. * Soul Extinction: '''The spell initiates as the user focuses his magical power into the space between his hands, the energy taking the form of a spherical vortex. When released, it is a large blast of dark energy that is capable of blocking out the sky. * '''Darkness Stream: '''The user extends their hand forward, creating a multitude of hands, composed of dark energy, that try to grab the target. * '''Dark Moment :is a spell that enables the user to cut the lights in the room they are in, plunging it into darkness, thereby allowing the user and any comrades they may have to attack, virtually unseen. Upon activation, the user's eye turns red. * Dark Burst: Looking in the general direction of their target, the user triggers a small explosion He is an''' '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant '''and '''Expert Swordmanship Specialist. Gallery downloadpoke.jpg|Morty fighting black_panther__new_design_by_kaseddy-d6nede7.jpg|Morty's Panther Take Over Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Wind Magic User Category:Ice-Make User Category:Ice Magic User Category:Take Over User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman